


Justice isn't always blind.

by TheGirlontheEdgeofForever



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlontheEdgeofForever/pseuds/TheGirlontheEdgeofForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sean is being hunted down by both the police and gangsters, and Alex is a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice isn't always blind.

"Oh, God!" Sean shouted into his phone as he ran as quickly as he hoped possible. "Angel, pick the fuck up!"

Okay, having connections with a prostitute probably wasn't going to help him much, but Angel could give advice, right?

Sean could run quickly, but he knew he better find a decent place to hide, because he'd probably die, otherwise. Police sirens were a terrifying sound for him.

Sean closed in on the apartment complex Angel stayed in, and he ran into the building without even thinking of stopping. When he made it to Angel's door, he knocked as hard as he could.

"Shit, what?" Angel opened the door quickly. Almost immediately, she calmed down. Angel was incredibly attracted to Sean and it wasn't like they hadn't tried things with each other before. Fortunately, they both saw it as casual sex. "God, Sean, is something wrong?"

Oh, now she notices the bruises on my face. Sean thought.

"I'm in trouble. I was running some drugs for some guys, and I had to drop the load. The police got on my tail! Now they're both after me." Sean said.

"Holy shit. What are you gonna do?" Angel asked.

"I have to pick one. Whichever one is a less terrible death, I guess."

"Maybe you should go to the police about your problem?" Charles, the landlord of the apartment complex, popped up behind Sean. Even though he was older and a bit more sophisticated, Charles was a wonderful confidant and he wouldn't betray anyone. Sean liked him.

"No! If I go the police, they'll kill me!" Sean exclaimed.

"If you don't, the drug douches will kill you, too." Angel said.

"Okay. Let's be stereotypical with you Angel. Let's say some pimp decked out in all purple wanted your money so he was following you, but so were the police. What do you do?" Sean asked.

Angel rolled her eyes. "I leave town."

Suddenly, Sean realized how she ended up in this apartment so quickly and why.

"Charles!" A young blonde boy, obviously a police, walked up the stairs. "Have you seen a tall redhea-?"

Sean took off running.

"Alex!" Charles yelled after him. "He's really a good guy."

Charles really did know everyone.

The blonde boy, Alex, was running after Sean incredibly quickly. Sean made it into an elevator, and kept pressing the button for the bottom floor. Alex was barely a step away when the door finally closed, and Sean was alone in the elevator. Sean dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. "I'm gonna fucking die like this." He thought about how interesting Alex looked, with such great blonde hair and a very good set of lean muscles. Sean decided if he had to get caught, he'd rather it be by Alex.

Alex made his was down the staircase, and he reached the bottom floor just as Sean's elevator opened. Sean ran. He was fast; Alex was faster.

Alex tackled Sean, resulting in Sean facing Alex on an eye-to-eye level. Alex stared at him for a second, almost trying to count all his freckles. Alex decided he thought Sean's eyes were pretty, and there was no way this beautiful creature was really a criminal. Alex started to sit up.

"Be careful next time, okay?" Alex said to Sean. "I'd hate to see a pretty boy like you end up in a cell, or worse- dead."

Alex began to walk away, as Sean realized ecstatically that he was letting him go, and Alex looked back and said, "I'll be watching out for those drug dipshits, okay? I won't let them do anything to you."


End file.
